


What I Want

by FairyNiamh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes care of an injured Merlin on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_s_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_s_hell/gifts).



“I told you not to follow me,” Arthur says frustration and worry coloring his voice.

Merlin gives a light chuckle and moans in pain before saying, “I couldn’t let you be alone on Christmas Arthur. It’s not right and you know I never listen to you, so I don’t know why you bother wasting you breathe on stupid orders like that.”

“Because I have this persistent annoying fantasy of being the King and you being my servant; which of course leads to delusions of you actually obeying your king. I have no idea where I got that idea, surely not from the crown that was placed on my head. You are going to have to walk me thru this Merlin, as I have no idea how to take care of harpy scratches, and why are there harpies here? This is a non-magical quest for a shield so harpies make no sense,” Arthur babbled while peeling away the tattered remains of Merlin’s shirt from the wounds on his companion’s back.

“We will need a fire sire, because you will have to boil some water in that useless pot I brought along. Once – once the water is boiling place a few rags in there. _Carefully_ use your sword or a stick and remove the rags. Once the rags are cool, enough to touch you need to wash away any dirt or fabric in the wounds. There is a jar filled with a foul smelling ointment in my satchel… as much as I hate saying this, you will need to cover the scratches with that and lay a cloth over it. In case I pass out… you need to do this twice a day. If the wound start to look fevered or festered, you have two choices. Leave me for dead or drag me back to Camelot.”

“Why can’t I just take you back to Camelot? Gaius is the wisest choice.”

“Gaius isn’t here right now and even if you decide to go back the wounds still need properly cleaned and tended to. The ride back is two days Arthur and my life is in your hands for those two days. Therefore, you must remember everything I have said. Do you understand?”

“I understand, however I do not like this. This… this is the work of a healer or servant not a job for the king.”

“Then let go of your kingly title and hold on to the title of friend,” Merlin snapped before whimpering in pain. “I’m sorry I snapped at you sire.”

Arthur ignored the apology and went to gather firewood for the fire he needed to build and he would have to search for a source of water. He knew that the pain was probably the reason for Merlin’s short temper… and he knew that the reason said companion was in such a tragic state was due to the smaller man’s blind devotion. The wounds had been meant for Arthur; of this, he had no doubt. Still he had remained unscathed and now that idiot was talking about leaving him behind to die… as if here a disposable commodity… not – not someone Arthur loved and secretly cherished.

Once everything was gathered and the water was on to boil he gently touched the bloodied back to check for a fever.

“Arthur?” Merlin quietly asked stirring from his slumber.

“Shush, I am just checking on your back. Go back to sleep,” he said quietly.

Merlin reached for the young king’s hand and held it tight to himself once he managed to snag it. “I am truly sorry. I am not sure what I did to upset you, but please forgive me.”

“Merlin, there is nothing to forgive. You were delusional from pain. I would be a poor king indeed, if I took slight at the ramblings of an injured or sick companion.”

“I’m a companion now, I like that,” Merlin said with a slight smile.

“Merlin?”

“Yes, Sire?”

“Do not call me Sire and I know what I want for Christmas now.”

“Do you now? And what might that be?” A faint smirk dancing on the young man’s lips.

“I want you to get better and then come to my chambers and spend the day with me. Not cleaning nor being my servant… but as an equal and as my lover.”

“Seeing as today is Christmas I cannot promise to magically heal and do as you wish. However, I promise to do my best to heal and I swear that once I am healed I will grant your wish. Merry Christmas Arthur.” Merlin whispered while his eyes grew heavy with exhaustion.

“Merry Christmas to you as well Merlin.” He whispered over his companions lips before setting about to do as he had been instructed. He had a lover to heal.

~Fin~


End file.
